tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Tomahawk (SG)
TOMAHAWK has senses so keen he appears able to communicate with animals. Actually, he observes their behavior and can tell when something is out of the ordinary. He has been known to sense when something 'feels' wrong around him, as well – again, attributed to mysticism but is in actuality the result of years of training to increase his alertness and situational awareness. He is a Qualified Expert in the M-16, M-1911A1 Auto Pistol, and Remington sniper rifle. He is also proficient in psychology, his secondary military specialty focused in social services. The insight it gives him into how his quarry thinks and moves contributes to his image as an implacable tracker. He uses these skills to take out his secret revenge on every white person he can, killing people on the job and using his psych knowledge to slowly tear down his unsuspecting teammates. Description Tomahawk is a Native American warrior of indeterminate age. His long black hair, graying at the temples, is pulled back into a tight ponytail, and his deeply tanned skin seems hardened and scarred by the sun and wind. His lean, muscular body is compacted into a tight, matte-black custom combat rig, with several knives strapped to his person in tough leather sheaths. His large feet are encased in dusty black combat boots. When he’s standing, Tomahawk looks as solid as an oak, but in movement he is as light and free as a dry leaf on the wind. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Charlie Iron-Knife was born in New Mexico to a Native American family so far below the poverty line that every day was a hardship. With each trip into town, young Charlie became more convinced that the source of their struggle was the white man who had stolen everything from his people. TOMAHAWK tuned in to nature at a very young age and was a hunting guide throughout high school. Following his graduation he joined the army and served in Southeast Asia in scout patrols. The horrors he witnessed there gave him little reason to change his feelings about what he considered the Caucasian race. After being discharged he returned home to complete his education. He eventually returned to the service and was chosen for the G.I. Joe team, using his knowledge of psychology to get past screeners specifically looking to keep out vengeful sociopaths like TOMAHAWK. MUX History: As the MUX TP begins, TOMAHAWK is assigned to the Pit, tracking down President Colton's enemies for slaughter. Some day, TOMAHAWK plans, the ax will fall for Colton himself. OOC Notes TOMAHAWK is the evil mirror version of Spirit. Logs and Reports December 20 - Text Report Last night I found Buster Witwicky in his home, alone. He claims he knows nothing about the robot car's whereabouts and refused to accompany me back to the Pit, so I had to use a little force. When I returned to base with him, I turned him over to Deadline for treatment. He appears to be in good condition. I overheard his brother Spike say that another man, Cain, may know where the robot car is. I intend to follow this lead, as it's the only one we have at the moment, unless the brain-pickers can find something in the Witwickys' heads. -Charlie Iron-Knife December 21 - Memo to Tomahawk from Deadline. "Hey Chief, HOW are you? Get it? LOL kidding :) Wondering, did the Witwicky kid tag you at all? Just wanna check you out so nothing gets infected. Stop by when you can. Signed Eds. Deadline 16:17, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Players TOMAHAWK is was temped by Bzero, but now has a new player for the TP. References * G.I. Joe Comics Home Page: Spirit * Action Figure @ YoJoe.com ---- Category:Characters Category:SG-GI Joe Category:Humans Category:US Army Category:Shattered Glass characters Category:Slaughter's Marauders Category:Air Commandos Category:TP-only characters